Albert Honeywell
Albert Honeywell, better known as The Human Toaster, is member of The Protectors. History Albert Honeywell was born in Diamond City and would have likely lived out the rest of his days there if his life had not taken a tragic turn. A member of the Diamond City security force, he broke up a robbery late one night but mistakenly shot and killed the victim instead of the assailant. He was put on trial and banished from the city. With a background in security and no one or nothing to tie him down, Honeywell traveled to Gunner Plaza and joined the Gunners. Over the years, he worked his way up their ranks, eventually being promoted to gunner commander. He was known as an excellent tactician and skilled combatant that commanded absolute loyalty and discipline from his troops but always had their backs in return. In 2285, Honeywell made yet another split-second decision that would change the course of his life. The Gunners had been hired by a small settlement in south Boston to take care of a pair of deathclaws that had wandered north from the Glowing Sea. Honeywell and the Gunners serving under him were selected to assist the wastelanders and traveled south to the settlement. The mercenaries completed their task, but sustained casualties. The mercenaries were paid but because of their losses, they wanted a little extra. The settlers offered the meager amount of caps that they had, but the mercenaries were not interested. What they were looking for could only be found underneath the skirts of the women in the settlement. Realizing what his troops were doing, Honeywell confronted them. In the tense standoff between the Gunners that were looking for a little extra and Honeywell and the Gunners that were loyal to him, cooler heads did not prevail. Honeywell personally executed the ringleader of the group of mercenaries that were behaving badly. He challenged the others but they all backed down. Or so he thought. As the squadron made the trip back to Gunner Plaza, they camped for the night. Honeywell had no inkling of what was going on, but the soldiers that he had forcibly made stand down were plotting against him. As he slept, the conspirators killed their fellow Gunners and placed grenades in and around his tent. As they fled, the explosives went off. While the plan was to kill Honeywell, he survived- albeit critically injured. He was found by traders traveling to Finch Farm who took mercy on him. They dressed his wound and took him with them, tending to his injuries as they traveled. When the caravan made it to Finch Farm, the Finches took the man in and helped nurse him back to health. Honeywell eventually made a full recovery, but was left with burn scars near his his eyes, forehead, and cheeks. Honeywell knew that he could not return to the Gunners, because it would mean death. He could not return to Diamond City, since he was banished, and he realized that he could not stay with the Finches, since his presence was taxing on their meager ability to survive. He eventually made his way to Goodneighbor, where he lived out of a room in the Hotel Rexford and spent his days getting drunk at the Third Rail bar. He would go on to spend the next few months repeating the cycle of wake up-get drunk-pass out, get-drunk again-go to bed. Periodically, he had to change up his routine to do odd-jobs to make caps, or when he was kicked out by Whitechapel Charlie, but Honeywell’s life more or less became focused on forgetting his life. It was in the Third Rail that he met and became friendly with Robert MacCready. The two shared many similarities, not in the least that both were former members of the Gunners. It was because of this that MacCready told Honeywell about a job that he had heard about, that he had to pass up because he did not want to leave the Commonwealth. A member of the Railroad was looking to be smuggled out of the area and needed to hire a bodyguard. MacCready convinced him to take the job and put him in contact with Jack Spencer. Honeywell took the job, but for far less than what the going rate for bodyguard and protection services generally cost. Instead of a high base rate of pay, he wanted weapons and armor. Specifically, he had his eye on a suit of power armor that was being sold at Kill or Be Killed, the settlement’s largest gun shop. Spencer agreed not only to buy the power armor, but to modify it as well. Buying passage on a Revere Shipping Caravan Company convoy heading south, the two left Boston and made their way to Haven, Connecticut. From there, the former Railroad agent had originally intended on hiding out in Connecticut’s rugged Northwest Highlands, in a small community of resettled synths, but Honeywell argued against it, citing the flare-ups in the conflict between the True Believers and Born Again Nation. Instead, he suggested the pair travel further south. Spencer agreed with the logic and the pair paid for passage on another Revere Shipping Caravan Company convoy, this time across the Long Island Sound, down the East River, and into the Federal Republic of Libeteria. While preparing to settle down there, Spencer heard about a city across the Hudson that was extremely technologically advanced and being a gearhead himself, became immediately intrigued. Instead of setting up roots in Liberteria, Spencer and Honeywell traveled across the Hudson into New Jersey. Arriving in Terminal City, Spencer discovered that the people there were highly suspect of outsiders and only integrated the most trustworthy and capable into their ranks. Settling in The L, Spencer answered Michael Benoit’s call to form a group of protectors of the city, and as a result, Honeywell was forced to do so as well. Calling himself the Human Toaster, a nickname Spencer had given him because of the flamethrower mounted on the arm of his power armor suit, Honeywell is willing to follow his charge around so long as the caps and weapon and armor repairs continue. Personality & Appearance While wearing his suit of power armor, Honeywell is a hulking iron man. When he leaves the metallic shell, he is a much less imposing individual. His most striking feature are the scars on his face. More prominent on his left side than his right, Honeywell has burn scars near his eyes, forehead, and cheeks from when the soldiers under his command fragged him and tried to kill him. Skills Honeywell considers himself a soldier, well-versed in topics such as tactics, emergency medicine, and outdoor survival. He is proficient with a variety of weapons, as well as hand-to-hand combat, but is most comfortable with heavy pistols, such as the .44 or .357 magnum, the 5.56mm pistol, and the 12.7mm pistol. He prefers these weapons because they pack a punch while allowing him to have a free hand. He also is proficient with plasma pistols, but rarely utilizes such weapons because of their high cost of maintenance and ammo. Equipment Honeywell owns an operational set of power armor. The suit is overlayed with titanium plating, giving it the ability to take more punishment. The torso on his suit features motion-assist servos, which allows Honeywell to lift and carry more than he normally would. The legs on his suit features calibrated shocks, which also allow the suit to carry additional weight. The suit’s right arm has a specially mounted flamethrower, installed by Jack Spencer. The helmet that Honeywell wears does not belong to the power armor frame, and instead is a separate piece of equipment. Category:Characters Category:New Jersey